Trapped Inside
by BurnedToAsh
Summary: After going through two horrifying experiences -from his parents and the Guys in White- he runs for his life. Years later he ends up in Jump City and encounters a different group of heroes- The Teen Titans. Follows the Teen Titans show guidelines. PP never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a rewrite of Trapped Inside. I have BIG plans for this story so watch out. I've been working on future chapters and future villains. So tell me what you think**

"When are you going to tell them?" Sam asked as they walked to Danny's house after school.

Danny sighed. Sam knew this was a touchy subject for him, but Danny had kept his secret for far too long. It had been a year since the accident, which she still felt guilty for. He had been killed -or half killed whatever- because she had convince him to go into his parents' Ghost Portal. So it was her responsibility. His parents were no idiots, how many people could invent all those ghostly weapons? They were sure to find out eventually so it would be better to ease them into it.

"I don't know Sam, I've planned on telling them but..." He trailed off.

"But you always chicken out after the first word ow!" Tucker yelped as Sam whacked him over the head.

"What Tucker _meant_ to say," She shot Tucker a look. "Is that your afraid that your parents won't accept you. They will."

"Yeah dude remember after Freakshow kidnapped our 'rents and exposed your identity to the world? "

"How could I forget?" Danny muttered

"They didn't hate you or rip you apart molecule by molecule! It seemed like they loved you even more!" Tucker added, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"I know! But a lot of ghost attacks have happened since then and Phantom has gotten a lot more bad publicity and it's just you never know..." Danny replied, suddenly interested in his sneakers.

"Danny." Sam put her hands on his shoulders looking him in the eye. "You need to trust them. They're your parents."

"Sam's right, man."

Danny smiled and put his arms around his two best friends. "You guys are right, I do need to trust them. But I will need some backup. They're me parents what could go wrong.

Sam smirked. She knew Danny was worried under that smile. Danny was terrified of his parents would hate him or even turn him over to the idiotic Guys in White. Who could blame the half-ghost for being worried? But his parents wouldn't do that. Maddie and Jack love their son and will probably love him more once they realize he had gone into "the family business"

Danny was brave, smart, cute, and would do anything for the people he cared about. He would make sure everyone else's lives were perfect even if it meant ruining his own. That's why she loved him and if only he loved her back. Well, she didn't think he did- did he?

The halfa shivered and stopped walking, a blue mist escaping his lips.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Danny rolled his eyes and turned towards his friends.

"Going Ghost." He muttered, morphing into his alter-ego. His icy-blue eyes changed into ecto green. Raven black hair turned to white and his skinned paled dramatically. Danny now wore a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, belt and his logo on his chest. His legs went together to form a ghostly black tail. "Be right back, guys.

As Danny shot off into the sky, Sam noticed a green and sliver van sticking out of an alley.

"Sam, I-" Tucker was interrupted by another shout.

"Run young halfa! RUN!"

After a moment this was followed by loud shot and a familiar scream of pain.

"Danny!" They yelled in unison.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~

"Boxy, where are you?" Danny taunted scanning the streets for signs of the blue ghost .

He paused. Where was that pesky Box Ghost? No one was screaming in terror nor was there any signs of floating cardboard. What was going on?

"Run young halfa! RUN!"

Danny spun around towards the voice and his breath caught in hims throat.

His dad was standing in front of the Fenton Assault Vehicle, which was parked in an alley. The Box Ghost was at his feet, trapped in a blue net which meant it was ghost proof. Danny froze at the huge gun in his father's arms.

"What's up da-Jack? He asked casually, his voice cracking.

"You're going down, spook!" Jack shouted, hefting his gun higher.

"Nice gun. What's it do?"

"Oh, this? This is the Fenton Ghost Shocker! It traps spooks like you in ghost-proof material and shocks the ectoplasm right out of ya!" Jack announced proudly.

Danny gulped. Skulker has a few of those and they aren't his favorite things to be shot at with .

"Can't we settle this differently? how about you turn around and I fly away like this never happened?" Danny asked.

"Now Maddie!" Jack bellowed.

There was a loud blast behind him and a green net fell over him **(The Box Ghost and Danny have different color nets because TBG wasn't caught with the Fenton Ghost Shocker which uses green nets because blah blah ectoplasm infusion blah, yeah. Just telling you all so I get NO complaints about this) **He had enough time to see his mom poised on a dumpster grasping the same gun as his dad. She then pushed a green button on the weapon.

Electricity coursed through his body. Danny screamed in agony, squeezing his shut against the pain. Danny fell from the sky as he sunk into unconsciousness.

**Here it is. PLease review and tell me:**

**-Any problems**

**-Ideas**

**-Ways to improve?**

**That's it. I'll probably update every... Monday? That way you can look forward to on this day. **

**-Ash out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating it a day early because I will be at camp for the rest of the week. WOO! So this chapter gave me a bit of trouble. I don't know why but I have trouble with scenes that involve Jack/Maddie interacting with their kids.**

**I didn't want to make Jack out as and idiot because he's NOT. How could he and Maddie be able to invent all those weapons and discover all that information about ghosts if Jack was an idiot?! So I just think it's Nickelodeon's prejudice against parents acting up again...**

Maddie/Jack's PoV

"Great shot, Mads!" Jacks said, helping Maddie jump off the dumpster.

The two ghost hunters walked over to where Phantom had fallen. The ghost was curled up in the small net, unconscious.

"Aw, his ectoplasm didn't come out..." Jack pouted.

"No matter, we can still run tests this way. We can- wait is he... breathing?" She asked in disbelief.

Jack squatted down next to the teen and pressed two fingers against his neck and wrist. Then he pulled out a slip of paper out of his pocket and held in it front of Phantom's nose. The paper fluttered.

Jack looked up at his wife in confusion. Ghosts didn't breath, they didn't need to. Hence the whole dead part.

"I don't know, dear. But let's just get him to the lab." Maddie turned and gathered the weapons. Jack picked up the net and carried the ghost boy to the RV.

"Hurry Jack! We don't know how long it will stay unconscious."

Jack, smiling broadly at their success, tossed the net into the back of the vehicle, jumped into the frontseat, and took off. They never noticed the two teens running towards them, screaming for the ghost's release.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP**~

Danny's PoV

Danny groaned. Man, his muscles ached. He tried to stretch his arms, but he couldn't life them. Then he remember what had happened. Danny's eyes shot open. The lab. He was in his parents' lab! He struggled against the restraints that bound his legs, waist, and gloved hands to a metal table. Wait a minute, gloved? He was still in ghost form? But he had passed out, why hadn't he changed back into Fenton?

He heard footsteps. Danny raised his head, pray that it was Jazz or one of his friends. Then he heard what the owner of the footsteps was saying.

"Phantom does have a lower temperature than humans but it's still not as cold as any other ghost's. But he appears to be breathing. Either Phantom is faking for sympathy or he really thinks he still can."

Mom. She was talking about him. Dad was most likely right behind her. He tried going intangible but no luck.

"Come on!" He muttered, thrashing against the restraints but they wouldn't budge. Then his parents came into view.

"Stop fighting Phantom, or we'll shock you again. Maybe your ectoplasm will shoot out this time." Jack commanded menacingly.

Danny froze. His dad sounded... completely different. He actually sounded terrifying.

"Now, you will answer the questions we have for you or else." His dad growled.

"I'm not-"

"Now!" Jack roared, slamming his hand down.

Danny sighed and turned his face away from them. "What do you want to know?"

His parents seemed taken aback by this but quickly regained themselves.

"What is your obsession, ghost?"

Danny chuckled ruefully. "That's a bit of a touchy subject for ghosts. Most ghosts would kill you on the spot for asking that."

"Answer!" His dad barked.

"To protect. My obsession is to protect those who need protection." He answered, not sure what they would say.

"Lies. None of you ghosts want to help, you just want to destroy and cause pain."

"That's not-"

"How did you die?" Mom asked, writing down something on her clipboard.

_How do I answer this one? I couldn't say they were the cause of my death! I don't really know what to say, um…_

"I- well I was... um I-" Danny stuttered.

"ANSWER GHOST!" A short electric charge ran through his body.

"I WAS ELECTROCUTED! OKAY? I WAS FREAKIN' SHOCKED TO DEATH WHILE MY TWO BEST FRIENDS STOOD THERE AND THEY-they... couldn't help me." His voice cracked and faltered as he closed his eyes, remembering the pain.

"D-did it hurt?" Maddie asked, her motherly side overpowering her ghost-fighting side.

"Yes. It felt like I was being torn apart. I screamed, begged for it to end." He turned away from his parents. Why was he confessing all this? Hadn't he spent a year making sure they wouldn't know anything? Danny just couldn't stop.

"How long ago was it?" The female ghost hunter asked, writing something down onto her clipboard.

"A year ago. Today's my Deathday." Danny answered, smiling as he recalled what Sam had called it.

"Too bad. We do not believe all the lies you have fed to the rest of this town!" Jack said, picking up a pair of surgical gloves.

No, don't! Please! I-I'm Danny! Mom, I-" Danny screamed as he was shocked once again, though this shock seemed to last for hours before stopping.

"I am not your mother, ghost!" Maddie growled, her face furiously red. Danny had to show them and just pray that they would still love him.

He closed his eyes and reached inwards, to his core. Two rings sparked to life and traveled up and down his body, reveling his identity.

"I'm still your son. I'm still Danny."

His parents were silent for a moment, then Maddie picked up a pair of gleaming scissors.

"You're not our son. Not anymore."

* * *

**Man, I really disliked this chapter. You could say it's a bit of a filler...**

**PLease review and tell me:**

**-Any problems**

**-Ideas**

**-Ways to improve**

**-Plotholes**

**-Ash out**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid key." Jazz muttered as she struggled to get the front door open. Did her parents have to buy the most complicated lock they could find?

"Got it." She walked in and noticed it was empty. The only light coming from the lab.

"Why are they so obsessed with ghosts?" Jazz growled, rummaging through her bag.

Jazz looked up as she heard scrambling and shouting coming from the front door. It burst open, Sam and Tucker charging into the room.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!" Sam shrieked, running to Jazz.

"Where is who?" Jazz backed up a bit.

"Danny. Your parents captured him and took off!" Tucker panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"They what? My parents t-they captured him? They have Danny?" She yelped, dropping her bag.

A scream. A terrified pain-filled scream issued from the lab.

"Danny!" They three teens ran down the basement stairs but froze at the horrible scene before them.

Ectoplasm. Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor, table, her parents jumpsuits. And Danny. He was a writhing mass of ectoplasm and blood, flickering between Fenton and Phantom. Thrashing and screaming, tears pouring down his face. A pink and green swirling shield covered the doorway. It blocked out ghosts and humans.

"Danny."Jazz whimpered, sinking to her knees. Her brother. Her innocent little brother being torn apart by his own parents. She couldn't- it was-

"LET HIM GO!" Sam shouted, pounding on the shield. Tucker flinched and joined in, yelling curses, hitting the wall with all his strength.

"Stop it!" Tucker yelled. "He's your son!"

Her parents turned towards them, faces hardened. Danny flashed back into Fenton and as he turned towards his older sister, his eyes pleaded with her to save him. From their own parents

"Sorry kids, but he's nothing but a ghost. A menace to Amity Park. You three, along with the rest of this town, need to stop believing his lies. He is evil and that's all he can ever be." Maddie stated, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Danny gazed up at his mother, flinching at every movement she made. Fresh tears leaked out of his eyes.

Jack and Maddie turned back to their prey and raised their tools.

"No! Please don't! NO-" Green waves of the most terrible wailing erupted from Danny's mouth. The hunters were slammed into the wall and were knocked out instantly. The shield shattered under impact and the three were thrown backwards into the stairs. The wailing stopped and Danny became still.

Jazz stood up unsteadily. She helped Sam and Tucker to their feet and rushed over to Danny. He was Fenton at the moment, ectoplasm still pouring out of the y-cut on his abdomen. Sam grabbed a first aid kit and started pulling out of supplies.

"Tucker! Go get the other kit and supplies from Danny's room. You know the drill." Tucker nodded and flew up the stairs while Sam began to mope up as much blood/ectoplasm as she could,

"W-what do y-you mean b-by the d-drill?" Jazz stuttered, accepting a cloth from Sam and started to clean up Danny's torso.

"Danny has gotten hurt hundreds of times while fighting ghosts so we decided to put a kit in each of our rooms. Even though he has ghostly healing it still takes a ghost a bit of time to heal completely. Though, he's never been t-this bad before."Her voice cracked as she brushed the ghost boy's bangs away from his tear-stained face. This made Jazz wonder how many times Sam had had to sew her little brother's skin together, wrap a bandage around a crushed bone, or clean wounds from his body. She realized how much of a hero Danny is. Jazz only wished their parents would realized it also.

Tucker skidded into the lab and Sam snatched the blue box from his grasp. They began to sew the wound back together.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP**~

Tucker's Pov

Tucker prepared himself for one of the grossest things ever. Even though he did this about three times a week. Tucker whispered an apology to his best friend and pinched the open skin together while Sam fumbled with the needle. He looked away, not fond of the doctor-like methods. Tucker instead focused on Danny's face. His eyes flickered underneath his eyelids while blood trickled out the side of his parted lips. Wait, blood?

"Sam... there's blood coming from his mouth."

"Wha-?" Sam whipped her head to Danny's face.

"He must've been Fenton when he did his ghostly wail!" Sam gasped as she wiped away the new blood.

"His human body can't withstand an attack as powerful as that. It would most likely damage his lungs or else harm the-" Jazz ranted on, concerned for her brother.

Tucker noticed something off about Danny. Well, besides the fact that his best friend had been cut open like a fish. Hang on a minute...

"He's not breathing!"

Sam dropped the needle and began performing CPR. She pushed on his chest a few times silently counting. She then pressed her lips to his, desperately breathing into his mouth. After what seemed like forever, Danny's eyes flew open and he gasped for air.

"Danny! Are you okay?" He mentally smacked himself. Of course he wasn't okay! He had been dissected for pete's sake!

"P-peach…y" Danny choked out, his fists clenching. Jazz found the switch and released her younger brother.

"You're going to be okay, Danny. You hear me? You're gonna be alright." Sam whispered as she stitched the wound. As the needle went into his skin, Danny flinched and grasped his sister's hand. A fresh wave of tears poured down both their faces. Fifteen minutes later, the wound was closed and bandages were wrapped around Danny's torso. Tucker and Jazz helped him off the table and shakily stand.

"Guys, I think we better-" Danny cried out clutching his arm. He whipped around and saw Maddie lying on the ground, holding a smoking gun.

"Get away from my daughter." Maddie growled weakly before she collapsed once again.

Danny removed his hand to see it filled with ectoplasm. Tucker grabbed a thermos and shoved it into the halfa's arms.

"Get out of here, man! Go!"

"What-" Danny stared at him, not understanding.

Sam stepped in. "You need to go before they wake up again."

Jazz added with a sad smile. "Get somewhere safe and away from here!"

Danny nodded before pulling all three into a hug. When he let go, he briefly kissed Sam on the lips.

"Bye guys. " Was the last thing Tucker heard before his best friend turned intangible and flew out of Fenton Works.

"Good luck, Danny." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Danny flew as fast as his injuries allowed him to. He couldn't help the steady flow of tears that cascaded down his face._

_"I knew this would happen… I knew…"_

* * *

It had been two years since Danny had fled from Amity. He had been all across the west coast, trying to find somewhere to hide. Apparently, if people realized Danny Fenton just _disappeared_ they would become suspicious, so Jack and Maddie had thought of this crack-and-bull story about how Phantom had murdered their son and attacked them. Of course, after this supposed murder took place, the government decided the ghost problem was worse than they had thought.

Since then, he had been chased by police, police dogs, and most importantly, the GIW. The GIW had improved greatly since the last fight in Amity Park. They had managed to get a hold of advanced Ecto-Weapons and data on Inviso-Bill a.k.a. Danny Phantom. He had been shot, stabbed, tazed, beaten up, rammed into buildings, and everything imaginable. Danny had more scars than he could and chose not to count.

"Leave me alone!" He pleaded flying at top speed, dodging blasts.

"Is that a threat, ghost?" The agent yelled, aiming for another shot.

_They found him how could this have happened they were gone I was gone no no no… _

He was being hunted over a stretch of forest, trying to escape. The agents had soon chased him into a small city.

"Crap-" Danny yelped, dodging a bill-board.

_Need to lose them-_

Danny's face turned up into a smirk. He halted suddenly, surprising the white-clothed agents and dived.

_Okay, where can I go where can I go where- THERE! _

The halfa turned intangible and swooped into a deserted bus station. He landed invisibly and changed back into Fenton. Danny dived under one of the dusty benches and prayed they wouldn't find him.

"Shit, where'd he go."

"I don't know he was just here a-"

"Well, now he's gone!"

"Let's report back."

After a few moments, Danny let out a sigh of relief, changing back into Phantom. He heard a gasp from above the bench.

_Please let them be gone, _One of agents was bending down _please no-_He peered under the bench and-

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET HIM!"

The men man-handled him out from under the bench, slapping glowing bands around his wrists.

"No, please! Let me go!" He pleaded, struggling to get away. _No, no,no this couldn't they can't _

"Not this time, ghost-"

_They can't-_

"You're going be ripped apart-"

_I'm not-_

"Molecule-"

_I-_

"By-"

_Why-_

"Molecule."

_Help._

* * *

**Okay, I hope this was alright. **

**For later chapters, I was thinking about having the Teen Titans and Danny meet in Tokyo. He wouldn't be helping them fight because as you've read above, I'm going to torture him. MWAHAHAH! **

**PLease review and tell me:**

**-Any problems**

**-Ideas**

**-Ways to improve**

**-Plotholes**

**Okay, see you next Monday! **

** -Ash out**


	5. Chapter 5

**_We_ll, the Teen Titans are finally making an appearance. I did use a bit of the Trouble of Tokyo movie, the last fight with Brushogun.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, Danny Phantom would still be shown on Nick and Teen Titans Go! wouldn't exist.**

_Thump._

_Thump. _

_Thump._

He was barely awake. Was he awake? He couldn't tell. His dreams and his reality were the same nightmare. Neither in full clarity, neither pleasurable. They wouldn't let him die, though. Why wouldn't they let him just die, just let him pass away instead of drawing out this torture.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

He was moving. Was he? He thought he was. It could just be the elevator going to a different level of pain. No, he was moving. A truck? Why was he in a truck? And why was it so dark? There was something they had said the previous day. At least, he thought they had said something. What was it?

"They've found us. We'll have to move him, _now_! Not when we planned, but now!"

The other 'human' chuckled. "They sure won't find him all the way across the world."

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Shuddering._

His world of pain changed. He felt a spark. A spark of what? No. It can't have been- hope?

**BOOM!**

* * *

A shockingly loud blast and the five titans were tossed onto the pavement. Raven was the first to her feet as the explosions continued. Three blasts went up the middle of the factory, a large black claw erupting through the smoke.

"The power is mine!" The monster made of black ink rose to full height, lightning crashing around him.

"That's a lot of ink!" Beastboy backed away, his voice an octave higher.

"Gonna be one heck of a stain when this is over."

Raven looked at the monster through her hood. "He may have Brushogun's magic, but I don't know how long he can control it."

The ink raised an arm, ink pooling at the ground. The same five creature's that had been chasing them earlier erupted out of the puddles, in varying shades of colors.

"What must we do?" Starfire asked, glancing at the leader.

"Erase him." Robin growled.

The titans scattered, each going to different groups of creatures. Raven blasting through them, Cyborg flinging away the ink into the air, Starfire leading the blast's towards the former cop. Starfire screamed as the monster's tentacles grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Raven blocked another tentacle, slicing it apart. The battle went on, desperatly trying to somehow defeat the creatures made of ink.

Robin ran towards Brushogun, dodging tentacles left and right, before diving onto one. He whipped at his staff and stabbed it besides the weakened man.

"How do I stop him?" Robin laid a hand on his shoulder. "How do I break the spell?"

"Without me, he is nothing." As he spoke, Brushogun was slowly sucked into the ink. "You must remove me... from this machine."

Robin attempted to pull his hands away, yelling in protest as they wouldn't budge. Soon, all but his face was sucked in, his muffled protests growing quieter. The ink monster chukcled as he grabbed the two female titans, Cyborg being over powered, and Beastboy flung into the ground.

"Huh?" The ink ceased to laugh as a gloved hand shot out of his chest, pulling the almost naked man with him.

"You... saved me." Brushogun smiled, closing his eyes as he faded.

"Brushogun's spell. It's breaking."

The monster bubbled and screamed before braking apart completely. The wave of ink collapsed on top of them. The five teens struggled out of the mess. Robin turned and ran towards Starfire, picking her out of the black glob.

"Are you okay?

"I am now." As the rain swept away the remaining ink. The two teens leaned in and finally kissed.

The broke apart, foreheads touching.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Well, it's about time-" He broke off, seeing something nearthe gate.

"What is it?"

"A van of some sort." They walked towards the crumpled vehicle.

"It may have crashed during the fight."

"Probably. I wonder if there's anyone in there."

"No, I don't think so."

"Here! The driver's unconscious, not very injured."

"There's something in the back."

"An animal?"

"Maybe... oh my god!"

"What?"

"It's a kid!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for leaving you with a crappy chapter for the rest of the week. This one was a bit hard and I'm sorry if I messed anything up. I've been seriously busy this week and I promise the next chapter will be better!**

**-Ash out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/added/read this fanfiction. Made me seriously happy.**

**And just to let all of you know, I've starting at my job this week, have to prepare a lot of things for my week, and I'm going through some things with my friend so I'm desperately trying to get this done. If any chapters are ever late again, please forgive me. **

**Anyway, I have a lot of ideas for this story. A lot. I've already pre-wrote a chapter about one of the main characters dying, but you won't find out who's dead until it happens... **

**Danny is OOC extremely. By this time, it's been three and half years since running away. A lot has changed in the world since then and so has he. Danny's going to be confused, stumbling through recovery with this. So, just hang in there with me, okay?**

**The pairings are going to be canon so there won't be any DannyxRaven or DannyxStarfire or Dannyxany character that's not Sam. That won't be for many chapters later, so don't worry about it.**

* * *

He heard voices. Were they real? Maybe. He was used to hearing voices real and not. But these sounded different. Friendly? Concerned? Maybe it was the ones he was used to. Voices calling him "clueless" and "little brother?" The voices were getting louder, no, they were clearer.

"There's no pulse." One announced, removing the hand around his neck that was unnoticed by him.

"But he's breathing!" A deep, male voice protested. "What kinda kid doesn't have a pulse but breathes?"

"Maybe he's a meta-human." Feminine. Monotone.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital?" Also feminine but her voice held emotion.

Hospital? No, no, no. Hospital meant needles, drugs. He tried to move but couldn't draw the energy.

"He's bleeding!" A male voice, slightly higher than the other males. "Or his green juice is coming out...?"

"Green blood?" Monotone spoke again, but it sounded like she was underwater. All of them sounded distant, garbled. His head swam and darkness attacked him.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. _

He surfaced, unconsciousness draining away. What was that? An alarm clock? Did alarm clocks beep? He thought they did. He was lying on something, soft? Was soft the right word? Either way, he liked it.

He tried opening his eyes, but snapped them shut at the last minute. Did he want to see what awaited him? Knives and needles? Whips and tasers? He firmly closed his eyes, savoring the moment of peace.

"You awake, kid?"

He sighed, internally. Of course. He mentally prepared himself, not that it did much good. His eyes opened.

* * *

Cyborg sighed as he glanced at the kid. None of them had been able to wake him, not even Raven. The sorceress had attempted to see inside his mind, but she said it was to jumbled to piece anything together.

"One thing's for sure, he's been through too much." Was all she had said.

The clothes he had worn before had been a T-shirt and loose pants. They were a hospital sort of white too crisp to have been worn normally. But when they had found him, the white had been covered by toxic green. But that was normal, in comparison with the handcuffs. They were similar to the pair that Starfire had landed on earth with.

The kid looked awful. Malnourished, covered in bruises, cuts and scars, unnaturally pale, and his hair was grimy, clumped together. Cyborg had imagined it to be a pale blond so he was surprised how white it turned when washed. The kid didn't notice though. He'd been out of it since they found him Tokyo.

Cyborg sat back down next to the infirmary bed. They had all taken turns to watch for signs of him waking up.

"C'mon kid, you have to be okay." Cyborg muttered, resting his head on his upturned palm. The boy didn't answer, just laid there, his hand twitching. Wait, twitching?

"You awake, kid?" Cyborg narrowed his eyes, watching for movement. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, then finally opened. Bright, toxic green orbs flickered towards him. The kid whimpered.

"It's okay." Cyborg soothed, scooting closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy shifted away, shaking his head. Cyborg frowned.

"Okay, then. Well, I'm Cyborg and you're in the Titans' Tower." The half-machine smiled, discreetly pushing a button on his communicator. "We brought you here after finding you in a crashed truck. Do you remember why you were in there.

A nod. "Can you tell me why?"

The kid shook his head again, drawing his knees to his chest. Cyborg mentally growled in frustration. How were they supposed to help him if he won't tell them anything? Then it dawned on him.

"Can you talk?" He nodded. "Are you afraid to speak? You don't have to if you don't, but it would help if you did." The kid looked up at him, in confusion. Then opened his mouth.

"T-they-" The door banged open, startling the kid. He left out a strangled yelp, falling off the bed and into Cyborg's arms.

"What's wrong?" Robin demanded before taking in the scene. "He's awake?"

"Yes." Cyborg growled, placing the violently trembling boy on the bed. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter. I just had to get something uploaded, please don't kill me. I promise, next weeks chapter will be a LOT better. **

**-Ash out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm uploading it today because I won't have internet access Monday. Just think of it as a "I'm sorry the last chapter was late so this one's early!" present. **

**This chapter is when things will start kicking off. In most DPxTT crossovers I see, it's never Cyborg who gets close to Danny, sometimes not even friendly to him! So in this fanfiction, Cyborg will be getting very close to Danny.**

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. I do own a brick I found in the ocean, but that's a story for another time.**

* * *

"Have you figured out what's wrong with him?" Robin asked as they stepped outside. The two titans were looking at the teen through a one-way glass. The kid was curled up on the bed, chin resting on his knees. His green eyes were wide and frightened, taking in the room.

"What's not wrong with him?" Cyborg pointed at the kid. "He doesn't have a pulse, but he's breathing. His blood is green and he's freezing! Almost thirty degrees under the normal temperature! The kid's scared of everything and he's got scars out the wazoo!"

"Could be a meta-human. Have you got any information out of him?"

Cyborg shot him a look. "I almost did until you charged in their like the tower was on fire."

"Sorry about that." Robin rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Do you have any idea what happened to him?"

Cyborg sighed, anger seeping away. "The most I can guess is that he was either in the wrong place at the wrong time or something is really going down with him."

"Let's hope it's the first one."

* * *

He was slightly panicking. Okay, more like full out going crazy. Where was he? What is a Titans' Tower? Is that some kind of secret Guys In White base? Who was the guy? He was half metal!

_Maybe I'm dead. _

No, this isn't what the afterlife is like. Wouldn't he just appear in the Ghost Zone? Maybe. Maybe he would go to hell. Is this hell?

_But I've already went through hell..._

The doors opened, breaking him out of his thought. The machine guy, Cyborg?, walked inside with another teenager following him. The smaller male was wearing the most colorful outfit he had ever seen. What did that remind him of?

"Hey, kid." Cyborg walked to the bottom of the bed. He scooted back an inch. "This is Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans."

_Teen Titans?_

"Hi." Robin greeted, sitting down next to him. "We need to know what happened to you. Do you think you can tell us?"

_Could he?_

"T-tell you what?" He ducked, expecting a hit for speaking.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "You can tell us why you were handcuffed in the back of a truck."

_So, he was moving._

"I d-don't really know. I just thought i-it was the e-elevator." He stuttered hoarsely.

"Elevator?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing. Well, he thought they narrowed. "What elevator?"

"A-at the G-guys In W-white building?" He replied, squeezing his eyes shut to block memories.

"Guys in White? Who are they?" Robin pressured, leaning closer. "Did they kidnap you?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "They c-caught me and h-hurt me. I ran f-from them, but they got me."

"What did they want you for?"

"I'm n-not supposed to e-exist. They t-though I hurt people, but I didn't. T-they were a-authorized."

"What law could authorize kidnap and torture?"

"The A-Anti-Ecto Control L-Law or act or s-something..."Robin looked at Cyborg who was already typing away.

"The Anti-Ecto Control Act is a law that enforces and provides force to take care of illegal ghosts' haunting and venturing into the human realm." Cyborg scoffed, bemused. "This has to be a joke!"

"It's n-not." He shivered slightly. "I'm t-the reason for it."

"So, your a ghost?" Robin seemed doubtful.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, suddenly tired.

"You wanna elaborate?" Robin seemed doubtful. He opened his mouth to answer, but everything went dark.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Robin watched the kid topple backwards, eyes closing.

"He's just sleeping." Cyborg assured him. "I think you tired him out."

"Something's going on with this kid." Robin pondered, rubbing his forehead.

"No dip, Sherlock." Cyborg muttered, adjusting something on the medical screen.

* * *

"He's escaped." The man answered, cowering.

"He escaped." The thing repeated, his anger barely controlled. "How?"

"We were just a block from the base. There were these Titans and the truck crashed and-"

"Titans? The Teen Titans?"

"Yes, sir?" The man whimpered.

"The Teen Titans were in Tokyo? At the same place and time as the truck?"

"Yes, sir?"

"FOOLS! Find Phantom and get him back here! I don't care if you have to blow a whole country off the map! . !"

* * *

**And once again, I apologize for the short, sucky chapter. I promise it will get better! **

**And yes, I have a villain involved. A NEW ONE! I don't know if I'll be including Slade or Vlad in this story...**

**See you when I get back! PLEASE review! It feeds my ego! Doesn't it ego?**

**Ego: *chirps***

**-Ash out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew, I need to catch my breath after the onslaught of reviews I got! THANK YOU! **

**I've got a lot of ideas for this, camp makes my very inspirational for some reason. Go 4-H camp! **

**This might be a bit of a disappointment. I've kinda been having a Supernatural marathon so I'm distracted...**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or any other shows mentioned. **

**BTW, Danny ran away sometime in the spring of 2011. So, correct me if I get anything wrong.**

* * *

Five days later, they let him out of the infirmary but he wasn't allowed to leave the tower. He was slowly recovering, remembering things before the torture. He hadn't told them his name yet, he wasn't sure what would happen if he did.

New technology really threw him off guard. Three years late into the tech age really impaired him. A lot has changed. Different celebrities, different movies, different music.

What was dubstep?

Who was One Direction?

Since when were cars square?

He could barely keep up with it all. He was learning what he could from TV, magazines, and the radio but it wasn't helpful. And living with five super-powered teens, who had the most high-tech home in the world didn't help.

He had also changed. Maybe it was the three years of being in a cage, but that's beside the point. His face was more hollow, hair longer, and he was a lot thinner. His green eyes were more dull, his skin paler. He felt a lot weaker and he stumbled when he walked. Somewhere during his time in the G.I.W, they had snapped his femur and it never healed correctly. Now, he limped.

The Teen Titans were nice. Raven didn't say much and Robin just questioned him while looking sympathetic. Beastboy and Starfire kind of freaked him out with their eagerness and energy. He liked them all, they were really nice but he had to say Cyborg was his favorite. He didn't press him for answers, didn't beg for hugs or to play a video game with him, he just checked him over and then listened.

He just wished they would stop treating him like he was made of glass.

* * *

"Have you gotten anything off him?" Robin whispered, watching the kid. He was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons with Beastboy.

Raven shrugged. "Bits and pieces. Most of it is from being tested on, the rest is memories before."

"Did you get a name?" Robin asked, lowering his voice. "I'm tired of calling him, 'kid.'"

"I heard someone whispering, 'Phantom' but that could mean anything." Raven went on. "He is obviously a meta-human, so that could have been his superhero name. I couldn't get a real name."

"Maybe we should just ask him."

"His name?"

"No, to let you look inside his mind."

* * *

"So, any favorites?" Beastboy asked, clicking open the guide. "There's Invader Zim, Scooby Doo, SpongeBob? Or we could watch a movie. I have all the Harry Potters and-"

"What a-a minute." The kid looked at him. "All the Harry P-Potters?"

"Yeah..." Beastboy looked at him, puzzled. "The last one came out in like, 2011."

"Wow." He whispered, sitting back. "I've m-missed a lot haven't I? The w-world changes so much in t-three years."

Beastboy looked at him sadly for a moment. He couldn't imagine being out of the world for three years, stuck inside a dingy cell. Beastboy found it hard to believe that the kid was eighteen, two years older than himself. He looked like a lost puppy. "I could teach you."

"What?"

"I could teach you. On everything you've missed in the last three years." Beastboy grinned. "I may not be the greatest teacher, but I can help."

"Okay." He smiled. "What's t-twerking?"

* * *

The two sat there for hours, occasionally getting something to eat. Cyborg had come into the conversation sometime, picking up the pieces Beastboy left on. Starfire glided in, listening intently. The conversation was hilarious, but Cyborg and Beastboy tried to refrain from laughing.

"So, the 'Harlem Shake' is not an alcohol?"

"Obama is _still_ the president?"

"What h-happened to Miley Cyrus?!"

The kid was shocked, to say the least. His green eyes were huge, growing bigger at each new fact. Beastboy had laughed at his look of disgust at the latest dance moves. He seemed to be getting better, stuttering less and less.

Things were looking up for the kid

* * *

"We've found him, sir!" The man announced, shakily walking into the room. The room was dark and damp, shadows dancing across the walls.

"Where?" The voice thundered, echoing around the room. "NOW!"

'H-h-he is w-with t-t-the T-teen Titans, sir." A stain slowly grew on the man's groin.

The larger shadow nodded slowly. Then, he lunged forward, grabbing the screaming man's neck. A large **crack!** then silence.

"Thank you for your assistance." The voice muttered, throwing the body away from him.

* * *

"So, why do they-"

"Hey, guys." Robin cut in, standing in front of the four. Raven stood slightly behind him. "Could we talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." The kid answered, brushing his hair out of his face. "What about?"

Raven stepped froward. "I've attempted to see inside your mind. Don't worry." Raven went on, seeing his panicked look. "I've only went as far as your mind allows me. I don't see anything you don't want me too."

"So, w-what's t-this about?" He was looking nervous, his stutter returning.

Raven glanced at Robin before continuing. "I have looked for your name or anything from your past that may help us. So far, I've only been able to get one word and a couple of memories."

"Like w-what?"

"Some are of the time you spent as a captive. The others are different. Like, three teenagers, a goth girl, a dark skinned boy with glasses, and a skinny, raven-haired boy. A greasy restaurant and the inside of a locker. Just normal images like that. But there's someone whispering, 'Phantom'" Raven finished, tugging her hood off.

"Phantom...?" The kid whispered, his eyes growing wide.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too awful. I tried to add some humor into this, but I don't know how turned out.**

**Oh, and for the last chapter, props to whoever found the Supernatural reference. **

**-Ash out**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've decided to put more dedication into this fanfiction and actually work on it more. This chapter has been particularly hard to write, I don't really know why.**

**Danny has forgotten a lot of details of his life before being captured. Not much, but enough to through him off guard when he remembers. He can't remember family, classmates, and villains. He remembers their voices (as he was hearing them in an early chapter) but he can't put a face to them. **

**I know Danny is older than the Titans but he is smaller and seemingly more fragile than them at the moment. So when you hear the Titans call him, "Kid" it's mostly because they don't have a name for him yet and it kind of seems to fit in their eyes. **

**This chapter has more insight on the characters and will most likely be the longest chapter so far.**

**I do not own anyone recognizable in this fanfiction.**

* * *

_Phantom_.

_Phantom. _

A blur of shapes and sounds, colors and images flashed in front of his eyes. Memories. Some he remembered, some he didn't.

_"Thank you, Invis-O-Bill!"_

___"Not my son."_

_"It's Phantom!"_

"_You're my hero."_

_"Phantom needs to be taken down! NOW."_

"Kid?"

___"... away from my daughter." _

_"Menace to society."_

_"Oh, Phantom! You saved my life!" _

"What's happening to him?"

_"He's nothing but a ghost."_

_"...wanted to say to me, now might be an excellent time to do it."_

"I think he's remembering everything he may have forgotten."

_"Danny!" _

* * *

The teen had collapsed against the couch cushions, muttering and twitching slightly.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Beastboy chanted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Cyborg and Robin shared looks before the half-bionic teen scooped him up and charged to the infirmiry.

"Will Friend kid be okay, Robin?" Starfire asked, flying beside the leader. Robin glanced at the alien, noticing the growing wetness in her eyes.

"Yeah, he'll be okay." He assured her. In all honesty, it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. A green panther darted past them, a dark cloak whipping past.

"I hope you are right." She replied, hugging herself.

* * *

Cyborg had already placed him on a bed and hooked him up to the many machines. He barely looked up as the rest of the team barreled in.

"How is he?"

"Physically? He's perfect. Y'know, besides the temperature and no pulse thing he has going on." Cyborg gestured to a screen. " But mentally is a whole different story. He's not brain dead but the waves are erratic. Something really bad is happening but it could help him."

"How?"

"Well, if he is remembering, then that could help us find out exactly what happened to him. Also, if he was a hero before and if he has a family."

Robin stepped forward. "Starfire? Beastboy? Could you wait outside for a minute?"

Beastboy looked indignant. "But Robin-"

"Now. Please?" Starfire grasped the changeling's arm, pulling him out of the room. Beastboy took one last look at the kid before allowing to be led out.

"Raven." Robin turned towards the sorceress. "I know we decided to wait for his permission but if it can help him..."

"Got it." She lowered her hood before floating in a cross-legged position. Raven closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she placed her hand on the kid's forehead.

She chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." and went from the tower and straight into hell.

* * *

_She was standing in front of building. It was painted a solid white, even the bars over the window were white. A sign above the door read, _

_"Christian White's Asylum For the Criminally Insane" _

_"Odd." She muttered, gliding forwards. Most people's memories were placed in a childhood home or somewhere where they were happiest in their life. _

_Raven noticed the sound-proof walls and the twenty locks on the doors. Inside, men and women in white suits (surprising color choice) were milling around, comparing papers. Some pushed carts that held metal containers while others slept in chairs. She walked towards two of them._

_"We have seventy-nine prisoners. Most are incoherent or not intelligent enough to be a problem. Some aren't strong enough to be made into weapons or keep form during experiments."_

_The second man sighed. "So basically, Phantom is the only one who we can get tests on."_

_"Pretty much." The two men shared a look before walking away. Raven's eyes trailed after them before turning down a hallway. Hundreds of doors, different shapes and sizes, lined the walls. Each door had a silver plating on it. She glided to the nearest one._

**_Birth of Daniel Fenton _**

_Daniel Fenton? She opened the door and went inside. A red-haired woman lay in a hospital bed, a baby cradled in her arms. A mountain of a man sat beside her, grinning broadly. Raven floated next to the child who was sleeping peacfully, sucking on a pacifier. A tuff of black hair stood in every direction on his head._

_"A son, Maddie. We have a son!" He tried to whisper. _

_"I know, Jack." Maddie smiled, adjusting the infants blanket. "At least he made it. Three months premature isn't something to be taken lightly."_

_"He's a Fenton, Mads! We're tougher than we look!" Jack boomed, slapping his chest. "Nothing will hurt 'im as long as we're around!" _

_The sorceress gave a small smile before leaving the room. _

* * *

_"_She's been in there for a long time."

"I know, what do we do?"

"What we can do."

"What's that?"

"We wait."

* * *

_Raven passed by more doors, all labeled. She was looking for the memories of his torture. _

**Samantha "Sam" Manson**

**First Day at Casper High**

**Vladimir Masters **

**Death of Daniel Fenton**

_Wait, what? She skidded to a stop, turning towards the black door. Death? But the kid was alive, wasn't he? Sitting in the Tower's infirmary. Raven opened the dark door and walked inside. _

_"My parents will be home any minute. We shouldn't be down here."_

_Raven was in a lab. A homemade, shabby basement that was full of equipment held together with duct tape and love. Three teenagers were stomping down the stairs, talking loudly. _

_"C'mon, Danny!" A goth girl smiled. "Where's your sense of adventure?" _

_"In my locker." Danny replied, sarcastically. "Sam, we really shouldn't-"_

_"Okay, lovebirds, that's enough of the after honeymoon squabbling." A dark-skinned laughed, dodging a blow. _

_"Shut it, Tucker." Sam turned back towards Danny. "A real portal to the Ghost Zone."_

_Portal to the Ghost Zone? Who were these people? She watched as Danny put on a jumpsuit and walked into the portal. She knew what was about to happen a split second before. A green/white light exploded into the room, basking the two shocked teens. _

_"DANNY!"_

* * *

_Raven closed the door softly, going over what she just saw. So, Phantom was a ghost. He technically was violating the "Anti-Ecto Control Act" which was apparently a big deal with these people. Still, Raven hadn't found the door she was looking for. The next two doors looked promising, one more than the other. _

**_Parents' Find Out_**

**_G.I.W. Torture_**

_She chose the second, unaware how important the first would be for Danny's story. _

* * *

_Screaming. _

_Agonizing, primal screaming. _

_Blood. Green and Red._

_Raven clapped her hands over her ears, trying desperately to block it out. _

_Electricity arced through Danny's jerking body. _

_A man in white, carving the teen's abdomen with a glowing blade. Three more agents watching, writing on their clipboards. Danny convulsed, crying out for help. He was lying on a metal table, restraints digging painfully into his skin._

_She shut her eyes, feeling the pain wash over her. _

_"NO! Please, no more!" _

_Sobbing. _

_Begging._

_Phantom was naked for almost all of these tortures. He was kept in a freezing, too-small cage. _

_Her breathing was coming in short gasps. _

_"AHH!"_

_Whipped. Phantom hung from the ceiling, wrists wrapped in chains. He cried out as every weapon was tested against him. She tried to look away, seeing another torture technique everywhere she looked._

_Cut._

_"STOP! OH, GOD PLEASE!"_

_Sliced. _

_Two agents held a naked Phantom beneath a sink, water pouring over the boy's face. He gasped for air, thrashing and shouting._

_Vivisected._

_Torn apart._

_And then put back together again._

_"PLEASE! JUST KILL ME!"_

_"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She screeched, unable to stand it any longer._

_She fell backwards..._

Raven landed on the infirmary's floor, gasping and crying. Robin and Cyborg kneeled next to her.

"Raven, are you alright?" Raven looked up at the body lying on the bed before teleporting to her room

* * *

The lights in the hallway were shattered. She appeared in front of her mirror, tearing off her clothes. Raven ran her hands over her body, searching for wounds she was positive she had. The pain she felt decieved her, trickling away with each gulp of air. Her body remained unblemished. She flew to her wastebasket, emptying her stomach into it.

"I'm okay... I'm okay." Raven curled into a ball, sobbing. "I'm okay... I can't."

Half the tower went dark as she lied there on her floor, ignoring her teammates pleas to open the door.

* * *

**Okay, here it is. I hope you guys liked it.**

**I am EXTREMELY proud of this chapter, best one yet in my opinion.**

**-Ash out**


	10. Chapter 10

**I looked over the last chapter and realized how horrible and confusing it was. I apologize. That's why I deleted it and added this one!**

**I am so freakin' sorry I haven't updated! School and my job has been controlling my life. Also, I was cursed with bad teeth so I'm usually knocked out by the medicine dentists give me! I promise to try and update more!**

**I feel like I've been neglected all the characters, especially Starfire. Because of this, I've decided to write their views on Danny. Hopefully it turns out okay. **

**Remember that Danny hadn't been in contact with anyone for about three years. He's broken. He has forgotten some things about human nature.**

**Don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. I**

* * *

Beastboy thought Danny was completely awesome! Once you get past the whole, "I'm half-dead!" thing, he was a cool guy. Beastboy was determined to help the guy be a kid again (even if he was almost nineteen) and teach him as many things as possible. Danny was also fantastic at video games (a bit rusty but who could blame him?) and he actually liked things Beastboy liked.

Beastboy sighed. "Man, I'm hungry. I'm gonna get some tofu. You want anything?"

"Tofu's cool." Danny replied, rubbing his eyes.

Beastboy screeched to a halt and slowly turned back towards the halfa. "You... eat tofu?"

Danny cocked his head. "Yeah. My girlfriend made me try it and I've loved it ever-"

Beastboy grabbed Danny into the tightest hug possible, crying. "I LOVE YOU, TOFU BUDDY!"

Danny froze for a moment at the contact. _What... what is he doing? Why is he squeezing our bodies together-? Is he... hugging me? That is what it's called, right? I'm being hugged. I like being hugged. _Danny teared up a bit before melting into Beastboy.

* * *

Starfire thought Friend Danny was most odd. He wasn't like most of the humans she had met on Earth, he actually seemed more like a Tamaranian than a human! They had many conversations on how Earth was most strange and what they did not understand. He taught her many things and she, him.

"What is it like? Up there, in space?" Danny asked one day.

"Most beautiful." Starfire answered, eyes gleaming. "I have only witnessed few things on Earth that compare."

"Like what?" He snorted, disbelievingly.

"Friendship. Compassion. And many others."

The one thing that bothered Starfire about Danny was his eyes. They were a luminescent green, brighter than her own. But they held such sadness that made her want to cry. She had asked him about it and he only replied,

"It is because I am different from humans."

She was different from humans but she did not hold that much sadness! Because of this, Starfire made sure to show him more affection than she did anyone else. A pat on the shoulder, a hug, a smile.

At first, she would look worrisome at Robin, but he only smiled reassuringly. Starfire felt like she was really helping her new friend.

* * *

At first, Danny bothered Robin. He came on as weak, defenseless, and need of help. Robin was worried that the halfa was faking. The boy wonder had, of course, researched Danny Phantom and the results were what troubled him the most. Most people said he was dangerous, murderous, and a criminal. But then again, the other half said he was courageous, kind, and heroic.

Robin didn't talk much to Danny. He just wasn't great at social interaction, being taught by the most anti-social man on the planet. Robin would try to start a conversation but by the end, Danny would start stuttering, a sign of distress.

"Hey, Robin?" Danny called from the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Robin perked up, sliding off the couch in an instant. "You cook?"

Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I think. When I was younger, I had to cook my own food. No one else did."

The leader's brain froze. "Oh. Uh, so your parents wouldn't..."

"Oh, no!" Danny realized what he had implied. "They would try. My parents were better at inventing than cooking. And my sister inherited their lack of cooking skills. So, want some eggs?"

"Sure." Robin grinned, sitting down at the table.

They talked during the meal. A random, stupid conversation but it was nice.

* * *

If Raven could show emotion like most people, she would cry every time she saw him. The immense sadness that rolled off the boy crushed her heart and the memories of his torture shattered her soul. It was obvious that Danny had noticed the way she acted around him.

Besides this, she thought he was a great guy. Intelligent, brave, kind. He seemed younger for some reason. She tried to learn more about him but failed miserably. Danny always made an excuse to avoid the conversation. Raven thought it was because that is what most people did. All they saw was a creepy, pale, goth chick with dark powers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Dammit." Danny spluttered, hastily toweling up the water he had spilled on her latest novel. He was frantic, trying to save the pages.

"Danny, it's okay." Raven used her magic to coat the pages and siphon off the liquid. He sighed, relieved.

"Sorry, again." He muttered, pushing back his black bangs. "So, _To Kill A Mockingbird_, huh?"

"Yeah, I found it lying on a bench. It was pretty dirty so I figured no one was coming back for it." She explained, closing the book. "You ever read it?"

"Some of it." Danny's cheeks went pink. "I didn't have time to finish it with the whole 'hero' thing going on. You like it?"

"It's really interesting to see how people interacted back then. You know..."

* * *

Cyborg felt like he was responsible for the kid, like a younger brother. He had found him in that wrecked truck, patched him up, and had been the first Titans to talk to him. The first few days he was out of the infirmary, the kid would follow him around like a lost puppy. When he worked on the T-Car, Danny would sit next to the wall, fiddling with a tool or his shoelaces.

"Y'know man, the other Titan's won't bite ya." Cyborg said when he noticed the Teen sitting across him on the couch. They were the only ones in the living room, the other Titans asleep.

"I k-know." Danny muttered, pinching the bottom of his over-sized tee.

"So, why you followin' me around all the time?" He asked, putting down the game controller.

"B-because... I know y-you won't hurt m-me." The kid whispered, head bowed. Cyborg's heart ached. What had this kid been through? He had only got the bare minimum from Raven but it was still vague.

"Danny..." Cyborg began, sliding next to him. The bionic teen tried to put a hand on the kid's shoulder, but Danny flinched away. "None of us would hurt you. You gotta know this, kid. We don't wanna hurt you, we wanna help. We're the good guys, 'member?"

Danny looked up, eyes swimming in painful tears. "I was t-the good g-guy too."

Cyborg ended up holding the small teen as he sobbed. Gut-wrenching, agonizing tears. And some time during this, Cyborg's human eye may have shed a couple tears also.

* * *

** I hope I captured each Titans' personality okay. Once again, I apologize for this being late and the fact that it's basically a filler chapter. The next one will be better!**

**ANy ideas you have, PLEASE leave them in a review.**

**-Ash out**


End file.
